


Hook, Line, Sinker

by KillerQuinn



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Basically J and Harleen date before she becomes Harley, F/M, Harleen and Joker are living together, Harleen helps Joker escape Arkham, Joan is suspicious as always, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016), Smut, based of a theory, the machine gun, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQuinn/pseuds/KillerQuinn
Summary: It was simple; he'd escape Arkham in a week then they brought him that new, pretty, little doctor and the next thing he knew, she became the center of his messed up, insane universe. Or, Harleen and Joker date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I have a few chapters already written, so let's see how this goes...

"Doctor Quinzel...you know I live for these moments with you. What do you got?" She blushed slightly at his words, "I got ya a kitty." He purred, as if he were the stuffed toy in her hand and leaned forward. "So thoughtful...actually, Harls, there's something you could do for me." She perked up even more at the nickname and nodded. "Anythin-I mean, yeah." He looked lost in thought for a moment, as if he was considering whether to tell her what he wanted or not. "What is it?" She murmured now, slightly nervous. He looked her in the eye now and she found herself unable to look away. "I need a machine gun." Harleen's mouth felt dry as soon as she heard him, she froze in her spot, unable to speak - at all. He tilted his head to the side and his lips turned down into a slight frown. "Doctor?" She snapped up at his tone, he sounded confused and slightly cold. She bit her lip then nodded. "I need words, I need to be sure you want this," he breathed and despite the shock, she somehow managed to comply, "Yes, I want this. I-I'll do it." His lips pulled into a grin again and he threw his head back, laughing loudly before turning to her again. "Go to the address I told you before, ask for Johnny Frost. He'll know what to do. He'll give you the gun, if we're lucky, I'll be out by tomorrow and then..." She was mesmerised, unable to tear her gaze from him, "And then?" she breathed. He smiled and leaned forward, she followed, supporting herself on her tip toes. "Then," he murmured before he sat up slightly and placed his lips on hers. She felt everything stop for a few seconds, it didn't matter that LeLand wouldn't get off her back, or that her family were still bothering her about not yet dating anyone; oh, if they knew, because she had this, she had him. Joker's hands were kept secured in the straitjacket but the kiss was still perfect despite this, his nose nuzzled hers slightly and his tongue met hers in a slow, passionate dance. She never wanted to stop kissing him, it felt like her own paradise that only she was allowed into and nothing could change that.  A knock brought them out of their daze, however. "Doctor Quinzel! Five more minutes." Harleen sighed, disappointed; her time with him always seemed so short, only one hour every session and only two sessions a week. it wasn't enough. His shoulder bumped hers and she looked up. "Chin up, doc. After today, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She grinned at that and he smiled back then turned to the door which was about to be opened to take him back. "See you tomorrow, Doc." He pressed a quick peck to her lips and pulled away just in time.

"Come on, clown. Move it." One of them growled but she wasn't paying much attention, instead focusing on what would happen tomorrow, excitement getting her perked up and Harleen knew for a fact that she wouldn't sleep much tonight; she had too much to do anyway. She wanted to look good for him tomorrow and to have the gun he had asked for. She looked down at her watch. 3:25 PM.  She could go now, since technically her shift was over. She decided she should do it now then shop later, not wanting the place to close before she got there, otherwise how would she tell Frost to go with the plan?  She didn't want to attract much attention today and just wanted to go straight out before someone tried to invite her somewhere, she had always been terrible at saying no to people. "Doctor Quinzel. I need to speak with you." Suddenly, Harleen noticed, there weren't many people around. Instead, it was just her and Doctor LeLand. "Joan, I'm sorry but I'm late to go somewhere and my shift is over-" LeLand grasped her arm and pulled her into the open office. "It won't take long, she muttered, and I wasn't asking." LeLand motioned for Harleen to sit. She didn't and Joan shrugged, "I'm sure you've heard some rumours circling your patient. Normally, he wouldn't stay in Arkham this long." Harleen nodded and tried to stay calm. There was no way LeLand could know anything about her and J, right? There was no proof at all. "Don't you think it's a little strange, Harleen? That ever since you became his psychiatrist, he's stayed longer than ever at Arkham." Harleen shrugged, "Maybe he's making progress, Joan." The woman in front of her laughed and shook her head. "I think we both know that's a lie. That man, despite what some may say, he's beyond rehabilitation." She hated the way Joan spoke about Joker, as if she knew him but before she could say anything stupid and unprofessional, which would only prove her point, she stood up. "This was interesting, but like I said before, I need to go." She made her way to the door before LeLand could stop her and once she was out in the corridor again, she ran.

"That's what the boss said? He's ready?" Johnny asked and Harleen nodded. "He said to ask you for a machine gun too." Harleen added. She had met Frost before, when she was supposed to pass a few messages but nothing like this. His surname suited him, he was cold and most of the time, expressionless. Frost motioned to a young man next to him who gave him the machine gun without looking at him, he seemed young and nervous. "Here." Frost spoke, disrupting her thoughts. "This is the one the Boss will want. Give him it and this," he placed a small phone in her hands. "That's it?" Harleen asked and Johnny nodded, "We'll take care of the rest. You should get going, the place is closing soon." Harleen agreed, she had all she needed anyway.

In the end, she decided on some black jeans and a dark red satin blouse. She was nervous, not only for the escape but the fact that, after this, he'd be staying with her for a while. J had told her that he needed to stay low for a while after his escape then make a show and cause chaos when nobody expected it - the secret to comedy is timing, after all.

"I need to see him." She repeated and the guard rolled his eyes. "For the third time, lady, it's not time for your session until next week. Off you go." He mocked her and she glared at the guard, the same one from yesterday. He was often cruel with patients and his actions towards young doctors were sometimes the gossip of the place. "Move out of the way. Please." She ground out. The guard didn't move and Harleen had enough, she didn't have time to waste. Without thinking, she raised her hand and punched the guard in the face. He staggered and looked at her, surprised. "You crazy bitch..." The guard looked down and saw the gun that was now hanging out her purse. Before he could warn anyone, she punched him again and this time he didn't move. He was knocked out. She knelt down and fished the keys from his pocket before turning to the door. This was it, this would change everything as she knew it. Before giving it another thought, she unlocked the door. She saw J sit up quickly. "It's not even time for- Harls?" She smiled at him and pointed to the guard on the floor, "He wouldn't let me in." Joker chuckled and stood, he was out of his straitjacket and gosh, he was stunning. He looked strong and well built, his chest, arms and hands were also tattooed. "Doctor." She snapped out of it and her cheeks flushed when she realised that he had caught her staring at him. "Oh right! I got the gun you asked for." He grinned at her when she gave it to him, "You actually did it," he murmured. She felt slightly offended at that, "You didn't think I would?" She asked, crossing her arms. He smiled slightly and stepped closer, "You surprise me each time, is all. You're a special one, Harls." He grabbed her chin then and pressed his lips against hers, he could finally touch her after these three months and he wasn't missing that chance, one of his hands tangled in her hair, tugging at it while the other went to her waist, holding her close. Harleen instantly wrapped her arms around him, their bodies fit together perfectly, there was no doubt about it. A soft moan escaped her lips when he slipped his tongue past her lips and he smiled against them. She wasn't sure how long, they stood there, in each other's embrace but the sound of gunfire made her jump.  "That'll be Frost. Come on," He grasped her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze before tugging her along with him.

She had never done something so reckless and exciting in her whole life. Harleen loved this already. By now, guards were running around with their guns, yet unable to defend themselves against the goons, most doctors were on the floor; either trying to get away or dead and most patients had left their cells. Blood was everywhere on the floor now, and screams were the only thing she could hear but for some strange reason, standing next to the man who caused this made her feel safe. He wouldn't hurt her, these past months had only proven that. "Mistah J, are we leaving soon?" Harleen may have felt safe but she also felt uncomfortable here, the blood was sticking the sole of her shoes and she was pretty sure, that someone's brains were splattered across the wall. He turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, Frost just needs to get something and we'll be on our way." And still, despite that, he grabbed a wooden bat that was on the floor and opened one of the office doors. "I have something to take care of, wait here. I'll be back." She nodded and stood by the door waiting. A few moments later, he emerged, holding a certificate with blood splattered on it. It was a joke, really. Joker didn't care about a certificate to prove he was sane but he must have found it funny to have it.

His goons also approached and Harleen couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, their costumes were strange, twisted. The better to frighten you with. 


End file.
